


The day Y/n & Mikado won’t forget for a lil bit

by actualwhirl



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, it’s in honor of the second season airing in january, this is my first work in like 2 years i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualwhirl/pseuds/actualwhirl
Summary: uhhhhh basically u and mikado spend to much time watchin anime & over sleep for think it’s their day off however Momotaro wasn’t aware they had taken 2 days off.





	The day Y/n & Mikado won’t forget for a lil bit

Mikado and his s/o had stayed up late, because they thought the meeting had been rescheduled, they were in for a surprise that was currently on their way to Mikados dorm. Momotaro was a lil bit worried when Y/N and Mikado didn’t answer their phones he grew more concerned so being the good friend of theirs he went to check on them.  
*Meanwhile with Mikado & Y/N* Mikado has just barely woken up when he heard Momotaro enter the dorm, asking if they were alright since no one had heard from them since last night, and Mikado being half asleep wondering why Momotaro was asking if they were ok since it was supposed to be everyone’s day off, Y/N hearing the commotion going on in the living room appears and is like what’s goin on Sei. At this point the rest of moons has arrived and is shocked* to see their cute lil manager in one of Mikados shirts & Mikado still in his pjs. (hikaru was shocked everyone else knew or they assumed)  
*Short time skip*  
Mikado and Y/N still hadn’t gotten their clothes on since everyone else went to work on their day off, Mikado being more awake than Y/N was wondering if Y/N wanted food whilst you were sitting on the couch like this.  
* flashback i guess*  
Mikado had finally woken his s/o up from their slumber and they were gonna go Akihabara for more Mamirin merch since he’s a fan of it, and you being the best s/o decide to help him find some (and some for urself shhh). When you finally enter the store you both head straight towards the section you were lookin for, the employee knowing both of you because of how much you both shop at that establishment doesn’t, ask if you need help knowing you’ll be done soon knowing you both know where most everything is.  
*skip to u bein done @ the store™️*  
“Hey Sei do u wanna go back home and watch some anime?” Y/N asked as they held Mikados free hand. Mikado being Mikado automatically agreed. Y/N didn’t know this but that would be a mistake because they wouldn’t get very much sleep due to that question.  
*Back to the present day*  
Y/n checked their phone and gasped when they saw the date and time because they had plans with the rest of moons that day. Kazuna was understanding of the fact that they overslept, Momotaro assumed you two had been watchin anime up late that night, Hikaru & Nome honestly had no idea since they were just going with the flow of things.  
“Sei that’s the last time we stay up watching anime for a while.”  
“But (＞＜)....” 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> https://pa1-narvii-com.cdn.ampproject.org/i/s/pa1.narvii.com/6060/1bd508610bf2ca5e7d09c219ba6e1235743ac3b8_hq.gif incase u were wondering this is what u were doin when mika & momo were talkin


End file.
